Les dieux s'amusent (ou pas)
by WaterGarden
Summary: Tous les 10 ans, un villageois de Namimori doit être sacrifié pour calmer la colère du dieu Reborn. Cette année, c'est Tsuna qui est désigné. C'est comme ça qu'il va découvrir que ledit dieu est en fait un bébé qui se transforme en adulte super sexy la nuit... UA/yaoi/R27


**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Amano Akira.

**Warning**: yaoi

* * *

Dans toute sa pathétique vie de mortel désormais finie, Sawada Tsunayoshi ne s'était jamais autant senti insignifiant.

Après sa mort, il s'était retrouvé dans un palais et devant lui se trouvait la salle de réception, du moins le supposait-il, du dieu soleil. Celle-ci était tous ce que son ancienne demeure n'était pas : c'est-à-dire somptueuse, magnifique et _propre_.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était éclairée par d'innombrables fenêtres et était meublée luxueusement. Le sol était composé de marbre blanc tellement nettoyé que Tsuna pouvait y voir son reflet. Celui-ci remarqua d'ailleurs que les cicatrices dues à sa mort sensées apaiser le dieu solaire n'étaient plus là.

En pensant aux causes de sa mort, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'essayer d'imaginer à quoi ressembler le dieu pour lequel il avait été tout de même sacrifié, de façon non consentante ou non. D'abord, il devait être grand, oui, très grand, après tout les dieux n'étaient-il pas au dessus des hommes ? Ensuite il devait avoir des cheveux blonds, et devaient être absolument d'une beauté rayonnante, la même justification que la dernière fois : c'était un dieu et cela expliquait tout.

Dans cette atmosphère de perfection, Tsuna aurait presque réussi à oublier son inutilité si il ne s'était pas rappeler que, étant cliniquement mort, il allait devoir rester ici _pour l'éternité_.

Et cela causait un problème.

Un gros.

Honnêtement, il n'avait jamais crû à ses histoire de dieux et lors du sacrifice, il avait pensé qu'il allait mourir (tout simplement) ou peut-être rejoindre sa mère (avec un peu de chance). Mais il s'était réveillé dans ce palais et cela avait changé la donne.

A ce propos il se sentait en colère, si les dieux existaient réellement alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais aidé ? Après tout, jusque là, Tsuna avait vécu dans la pauvreté la plus extrême et avait dû travailler dur pour pouvoir se nourrir, sans compté qu'il avait toujours été le souffre-douleur des autres depuis son enfance, et ceux-ci, dans un ultime geste de méchanceté gratuite, l'avaient désigné comme sacrifice.

Qui plus est, quel dieu réellement sein d'esprit le voudrait comme serviteur ? Tsuna ou Dame-Tsuna, comme les gens aimaient le surnommer dans son village, était connu pour sa maladresse légendaire, son incroyable lâcheté, et sa capacité à ne jamais réussir ce qu'il entreprenait...

Bref, il aurait pu continuait son auto-flagellation mentale si une voix d'enfant ne l'avait pas interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées :

- Ciaossu !

Le brun sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Et comment cette personne était rentrée dans la pièce sans qu'il la voit ? Le jeune homme tourna la tête de droite à gauche sans voir aucune quelconque créature magique peuplant cette dimension, dieu étincelant de lumière aux cheveux d'or ou encore un être humain.

"Baisses la tête, Dame-Tsuna." reprit la voix sarcastiquement.

Tsuna baissa la tête et vit un bébé. Depuis quand les bébés parlaient, portaient des costumes et se permettaient d'être sarcastique ? Et il connaissait son surnom en plus de ça ! Comme si on ne l'avait pas assez rabaissé durant sa vie...

Tout cela ne devait être qu'un stupide rêve. Il allait tout simplement se réveiller d'ici quelques secondes, sans doute se rendormir pour après se réveiller et partir en retard au ...

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, je suis un dieu après tout, c'est normal que je sache tout de ta vie. répondit le bébé de manière parfaitement sérieuse.

Si Tsunayoshi avait bu ou mangé quelque chose à ce moment-là, il aurait sans doute recraché tout ce qu'il avait.

Heureusement, il se contenta de pousser un "Hiiie".

- Mon nom est Reborn, dieu du soleil. Mais tu peux m'appeler "Kami-sama" ou "Reborn-sama", dit le dieu avec un sourire qui n'envisageait rien de bon, C'est donc toi mon sacrifice ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une affirmation. Le ton autoritaire et légèrement moqueur de sa voix inquiétait le jeune sacrifié. Il avait l'intuition qu'il allait morfler.

Et si seulement cela n'avait été qu'une intuition.

- Qu'allez vous faire de moi ? se risqua-t-il sans vouloir réellement savoir la réponse.

Le bébé sourit en baissant son chapeau de façon à ce que ses yeux ne soient plus visibles.

- Eh bien... Voyons voir... Tu n'as aucune force, tu es un homme, tu n'as aucunes qualités artistiques qui me seraient agréable et il faut remplacer Dino, il réfléchit rapidement et déclara avec un rictus, Tu seras donc mon serviteur.


End file.
